onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zushi Zushi no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Issho }} The Zushi Zushi no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to manipulate gravity around a chosen location at will by sending gravitational forces. It was eaten by Issho, better known as Admiral Fujitora. Etymology * is a Japanese onomatopoeia that describes a "thump" or "thud" sound, representing the footfall of something heavy (e.g. stomps of sumo wrestlers). Strengths and Weaknesses Whoever eats from this fruit is granted the power to create gravitational forces of extreme potency, upforces, downforces, and sideward forces which few things can withstand. The user is able to move about living things and objects with little effort, ranging from debris to send flying against an enemy in smaller or massive numbers, to a massive Marine battleship. The range of the potential gravity field appears incredibly big, as it can pull down meteors from what is seemingly outer space. Able to have his gravity go in any direction, even horizontal, as demonstrated by Fujitora, the user can move about matter with precision, effectively granting a form of telekinesis. By negating gravity and forcing things upward to navigate in midair, flight can be simulated, as shown by Fujitora making either himself fly on a small rock platform or levitate himself alongside his men on a ship. However, it seems that his gravity powers can be disrupted by attacking Fujitora himself, shown when Roronoa Zoro used a projectile slash to interrupt Fujitora from keeping him held in a gravitational pin, enabling Zoro to escape from it. Additionally, people and objects are capable of resisting the gravity if they are strong enough to maintain a hold on their current location. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Issho first used this power to create a gravitational force of such intensity that it caused some swindlers in a restaurant to be pressed heavily against the floor, which caved in to create a gigantic hole as a result. Later, he used immense amounts of gravity to accomplish other feats, such as summoning a meteor to fall from the sky. After the battle against Trafalgar Law with Donquixote Doflamingo, he used his power to increase gravity on one point to pin Law to the ground and immobilize him. He can also reverse gravity to create a circular barrier around him which repels attacks. As a testament of his power, he stated that the meteor he brought down was merely to test his strength. This was further proven much later, when he was shown capable of levitating all of the rubble on the entire island of Dressrosa. He usually unsheathes his sword in order to create the gravitational forces. He is also able to use his powers to levitate and move materials such as a battleship or a rock, similar to Shiki's Fuwa Fuwa no Mi, and use the rock as a platform to stand on to levitate; though unlike Shiki's power, Fujitora's is not hindered by the necessity of having to touch the target beforehand, and he can affect both living and inanimate objects. Techniques * |Gurabitō|literally meaning "Gravity Blade"}}: Fujitora's signature technique. Fujitora can manipulate gravitational forces by channeling his Devil Fruit's ability through his sword. He can send the gravitational forces by swinging or just simply moving his sword. The direction of the gravitational forces can be upwards, downwards, or sideways. He has been shown to only use one at a time so far. It was first used against the thugs of the Donquixote Pirates by manipulating gravitational forces downwards. However, this technique was not named until his fight against Sabo. This is called Gravity Blade in the Viz Manga. ** |Mōko|literally meaning "Fierce Tiger"}}: Fujitora generates immense levels of gravitational forces around him that push out horizontally, which knock away anything in its path, including his enemies, buildings, trees, and whatever else that is unfortunate enough to be in the attack radius. The force is so strong that it easily destroys the ground and buildings, reducing them to rubble. While using this technique, the gravitational force generates black lightning around Fujitora. It was first used against Sabo. This is called Raging Tiger in the Viz Manga. The name of this technique is a reference to Issho's epithet, Fujitora, which means "wisteria tiger". * : Fujitora slices through a large group of enemies over a wide area, then as he sheathes his sword it causes a powerful downward force of gravity sending them down into a massive crater. It was first demonstrated against a group of thugs. Although it was not named in the manga or anime, it is named in Pirate Warriors 3, in which it is translated as Trip to Hell. In the manga, Fujitora never sliced the enemies with his sword before causing the ground to cave in, while in the anime and Pirate Warriors 3, he does. Video Game Attacks * : Fujitora stands on a piece of rock and levitates it into the air and flies across the battlefield, raining a storm of meteorites in his wake. It is used and dubbed as Festival of Furious Flames in Pirate Warriors 3. Trivia *This fruit is very similar to Shiki's Fuwa Fuwa no Mi, as both revolve around manipulating gravity. While this fruit's power is centered more around pulling and propelling objects in certain directions, Shiki's fruit is more akin to telekinesis. References Navigation fr:Zushi Zushi no Mi ca:Zushi Zushi no Mi es:Fruta Zushi Zushi pl:Tup-Tupnięciowoc it:Zushi Zushi ru:Дзуси Дзуси но Ми Category:Paramecia